


One Last Thing

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Closure, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: After crossing the wormhole, Michael's work is finally done.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



After everything, the rush and the adrenaline and the sudden relief, the entire universe seemed to slow down. Michael turned around to see the Discovery right behind her, safe and sound. The wormhole looked like it was closing in slow motion even though she knew, rationally, that things were still happening very fast.

Time is relative, she thought.

But what mattered right now weren't her own subjective perceptions. They had neutralized Control: that was the important part. That, and the fact that the Discovery had made it. Michael was almost ready to let herself feel at ease. There was just one last thing left—

"We've got a lock on you, Commander Burnham," she heard Saru's voice through the communicator. "We are ready to beam you back into the ship now."

"Wait," she told him, and she realized a moment too late that she had sounded a little harsh. But this was important. "There is one more thing I need to do."

For a second, the Discovery's only response was confused silence.

"All right. Let us know when you are ready," Saru said at last. He didn't argue; no one on the bridge did, at least not over the comms where she could hear it. They didn't even ask Michael what she was planning. She had the best friends, she thought, and once she was back on the ship she would have to hold back her more Vulcan side and tell them so.

"Thank you," was all she said for now, however.

Then she focused on her one last task. It was a simple one, but it was important, and she had promised. A seventh signal to show they were safe.

And then, finally, she relaxed. It felt like it was the first time she could do that since… well, she had lost track, after so long. It might be better not to think too hard about it anyway. It was over, now. She could rest. She even felt herself smiling. Her work was done.

"I'm ready, Discovery," she said, and then she went home.


End file.
